Spiskowcy (Doyle)/01
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} I. Wybrzeże Francji. Sto razy co najmniej przeczytałem list, otrzymany od wuja: nauczyłem się go na pamięć. Jednak wyjąłem go jeszcze z kieszeni i wsparty na parapecie trzymasztowca, odczytałem z taką uwagą, jak po raz pierwszy. Pismo wyraźne, litery podłużne, grube, prawdziwe pismo prawnika, a na kopercie adres do „Ludwika de Laval“ u Wiliama Hargreaves, oberża pod „Zielonym człowiekiem“, Ashford, Kent. Właściciel „Zielonego człowieka“ otrzymał właśnie z Francji transport wódki przemycanej i moja korespondencja przyszła tą samą drogą. List był w tych słowach: „Kochany mój siostrzeńcze! Dowiaduję się, że ojciec twój umarł. Sam więc zostałeś na świecie. Mam nadzieję, iż nie będziesz chciał utrzymywać dalszego rozdwojenia w rodzinie. W początkach rewolucji ojciec twój przyłączył się do stronnictwa króla, ja zaś do stronnictwa ludu. Jak się te rzeczy skończyły, wiesz zapewne. Ojciec twój poszedł na wygnanie, ja objąłem w posiadanie dawne wasze dobra Grobois. Ach! ciężko wam było bez wątpienia znaleść się w położeniu o tyle niższem, niż wasi przodkowie; lecz, zważywszy, lepiej, że waszego majątku został właścicielem Bernac, niż jaki zupełnie obcy; byliście pewni przynajmniej, że znajdziecie u brata matki waszej sympatję i poważanie. „A teraz, kochany Ludwiku, posłuchaj rady zdrowej i życzliwej. Znasz moje przekonania republikańskie; zaprawdę, były one zawsze jak najszczersze. „Jednak, kiedy spostrzegłem, że władza Napoleona rośnie i potężnieje, postanowiłem losy moje związać z jego losami: trudno, trzeba śpiewać piosnkę silniejszego. „Odtąd miałem sposobność oddać mu tyle ważnych przysług, że w chwili obecnej nic mi odmówić nie może. „Jest on teraz z armią w Boulogne, o kilka godzin zaledwie od Grobois. Przybywaj zatem, cesarz bezwątpienia przebaczy nieżyczliwość ojca, przez wzgląd na oddania się i wierną służbę wuja twojego. „Prawda, nazwisko twoje stoi jeszcze na czele listy proskrypcyjnej, lecz niech cię to nie wstrzymuje; dosyć mam na to wpływu u cesarza, aby zdjęto z ciebie tę klątwę. „To też, powtarzam, przybywaj natychmiast, przybywaj z całem zaufaniem, „Twój wuj „''K. Bernac''“. Zawartość listu była dobra, lecz adres wprawiał mnie w okrutny kłopot. Na czterech rogach koperty wuj przyłożył pieczęcie z czerwonego laku — zamiast pieczątki do przyciśnięcia musiał używać palca, gdyż widoczne były na laku ślady skóry grubej i chropowatej — a po nad jedną pieczęcią były dwa słowa po angielsku: „Don’t come“ (nie przyjeżdżaj), nakreślone dorywczo. Lecz przez kogo?.. Czy wuj dodał je w następstwie nagłej zmiany zamiarów?.. W takim razie, dlaczego przysłał wezwanie?.. Czy napisano je, aby przeszkodzić w przyjęciu ofiarowanej gościnności?.. Pieczęcie jednak były nienaruszone, zatem nikt nie wiedział, co jest w liście. Ale te dwa słowa pociągały mnie, hypnotyzowały, pod ich wrażeniem powstawały w mej duszy dziwne i złowrogie przeczucia. Kołysany monotonnem pluskaniem wody, zacząłem rozmyślać o wszystkiem, co opowiadano mi o wuju Bernac. Ojciec mój, ostatni spadkobierca jednej z najstarszych i najarystokratyczniejszych rodzin Francji, ożenił się dla jej piękności i cnoty z panną Bernac. Nie miał nigdy powodu żałowania tego mezaliansu, matka moja bowiem była zawsze dla niego aniołem dobroci i słodyczy; w zamian bardzo często miał powód być niezadowolonym z postępowania szwagra, prokuratora, Karola Bernac. Ten ostatni maskował fałszywą uniżonością, zawziętą nienawiść dla moich rodziców; uczucia jego zjadliwe wybuchnęły od pierwszych dni zamieszek 89 r. Podburzał chłopów do buntu do takiego stopnia, iż byliśmy zmuszeni uciekać z kraju. Później, pomagając Robespierowi w najgorszych jego nadużyciach, kazał sobie nadać, tytułem nagrody, nasz zamek rodzinny i dobra Grobois. Po upadku Robespiera, udało mu się zdobyć zaufanie Barras’a; wreszcie, pomimo różnych następujących po sobie zmian rządu, otrzymywał zawsze nowe praw a własności do naszych dóbr. Obecnie utrzymywał, że jest w łaskach Napoleona I-go. Jakich usług mógł żądać cesarz od tak zażartego republikanina, jakim był mój wuj? Zapytacie bezwątpienia, dlaczego przyjąłem zaproszenie człowieka, którego ojciec mój nie przestawał nazywać zdrajcą i uzurpatorem. Boże mój! bo my, należący do nowej generacji, uważaliśmy za niedorzeczną i niepotrzebną zawziętość generacji poprzedniej. Dla tych starych emigrantów, z rokiem 1792, wszystko się zatrzymało niczem nie wzruszeni, zachowali w głębi duszy przywiązania i wstręty z przeszłości. Lecz my, którzy wzrośliśmy na obcej ziemi, my zrozumieliśmy idee postępu, nowe pojęcia i wierzenia; my przeciwnie, chcieliśmy zapomnieć przeszłości, a myśleć tylko o przyszłości. Francja nie wydawała nam się już krwawą ziemią sankiulotów i gilotyny, ona była królową na polu bitwy, dzielną wojownicą, atakowaną przez wszystkich i tryumfującą nad wszystkimi, lecz, niestety! tak ze wszech stron szarpaną, że dzieci jej rozprószone po całym świecie, słyszały rozlegający się krzyk rozpaczy i nawoływanie do broni. Ten to krzyk rozpaczy i nawoływanie, raczej niż list wuja, zdecydowały mnie do opuszczenia Anglji. Oddawna już serce moje interesowało się okrutną walką, jaką moja ojczyzna podtrzymywała sama przeciw całej Europie; pragnąłbym był zaciągnąć się do ochotników, którzy ze wzniosłem poświęceniem biegli bronić jej granic... Lecz czyżby ojciec mój pozwolił?.. On, który służył pod Kondeuszem i walczył w Quiberon, czy nie obwiniałby mnie o nikczemność? Ojciec bowiem nie znał nigdy moich uczuć. Dziś, po śmierci ojca, nic nie opierało się powrotowi do Francji. A co najwięcej podniecało mnie do tego, to, że Eugenia, ta, która później została moją żoną, podzielała moje pragnienia. Rodzice jej pochodzili z młodszej linji de Choiseul, przesądy ich przeto bardziej jeszcze były zakorzenione, niż u mego ojca, a kiedy ona cieszyła się razem ze mną z jakiego nowego zwycięstwa Francji, rodziny nasze, zebrane w salonie, rozpływały się w próżnych żalach i przekleństwach. Ach! my bardzo kochaliśmy się oboje, ale sądzę, że to wspólne ukochanie ojczyzny takiej, jaką była, które w pewien sposób dzieliło nas od otoczenia, czyniło nas za to leszcze droższymi sobie. W rogu naszego cottage’u było niskie okno, zasłonięte prawie zwojami róży pnącej: okno pokoju Eugenji. Siadała ona w tem oknie wieczorami po kolacji. Ja siadałem na dużym kamieniu, wystającym z muru i rozdzieleni tylko pachnącymi pękami kwiatów, rozmawialiśmy. Mówiłem o moich zamiarach; Eugenia zachęcała mnie i dodawała odwagi. Szczęśliwe czasy!.. Wreszcie, zmusił mnie do przyspieszenia wyjazdu pojedynek ze szlachcicem z Kent, nazywającym się Fairley. Był to rodzaj junaka, który nigdy nie omieszkał, zszedłszy się z nami, głosić zniewag nietylko przeciw Napoleonowi, co możnaby wybaczyć ze strony Anglika, lecz przeciwko samej Francji i przeciwko Francuzom. Oddajmy sprawiedliwość narodowi angielskiemu, że był zawsze szlachetny w postępowaniu z emigrantami. Lecz nigdzie nie można uniknąć spotkania głupców i fanfaronów, nawet w drzemiącem Ashford dawali nam się we znaki. Udawaliśmy najczęściej, że nie słyszymy Fairleya, jednak w końcu impertynencja jego doszła do tego stopnia, iż przysiągłem dać mu surową naukę. Pewnej nocy byliśmy zgromadzeni w sali oberży pod „Zielonym człowiekiem;“ Fairley był także nawpół pijany i jak zawsze siejący zniewagi przeciw Francuzom. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał w moją stronę, aby zobaczyć, jakie wrażenie robią na mnie słowa jego. Ja zaś pozostałem obojętny. — Panie de Laval! — krzyknął naraz, kładąc szeroką swoją rękę na mojem ramieniu. — Oto, co panu proponuję, wypijemy: „Na cześć ręki Nelsona, która zwyciężyła Francuzów!“ Zatrzymał się z oczyma zmąconemi, z ustami wykrzywionemi ohydnym śmiechem. — Wzniosę ten toast — odpowiedziałem chłodno — jeżeli zgodzisz się pan wznieść mój... — Dobrze! — rzekł Fairley. I wypiliśmy. — Teraz na pana kolej! — krzyknął Anglik głosem ochrypłym. — Nie, wpierw napełnij pan swoją szklankę. — Już!... — A więc „na cześć kuli armatniej, która urwała rękę Nelsona!...“ W tej chwili dostałem szklanką porto w samą twarz, nazajutrz biliśmy się z Fairleyem. Zraniłem go w ramię. Kiedy wieczorem stanąłem przy małem okienku, Eugenja narwała liści laurowych, zrobiła wianek i włożyła na moją głowę nazywając swoim rycerzem. Mój pojedynek nie narażał mnie na żadne śledztwo sądowe, lecz nie wolno mi było mieszkać dłużej w Ashford. Jeżeli wuj Bernac miał rzeczywiście na tyle wpływu, aby nazwisko moje kazać wykreślić z listy wygnańców, jedyna przeszkoda, jaka zamykała kraj przedemną już nie istniała. W tej chwili marzenia moje przerwał patron statku szarpnięciem brutalnem. — He! przyjacielu! — krzyknął — trzeba przejść do łodzi. Odepchnąłem natręta i zrobiłem uwagę, że byliśmy jeszcze w znacznej odległości od brzegu. — Jak się wam podoba! — mruknął. — Siadajcie do lodzi, albo płyńcie aż do wybrzeża; co do mnie nie ruszę się z tego miejsca. Napróżno przedstawiałem, że zapłacony jest za to, że mnie na ląd wysadzi. — Ah! tak, suto zapłacony! — drwił wilk morski. Następnie zwrócił się do jednego z majtków: — Jim, zwiń żagle, mój chłopcze. A kiedy pytałem, jakie ma zamiary: — „Vixen“ za godzinę wyrusza z powrotem — odpowiedział. — Wracajcie z nami do Duwru, jeżeli się wam podoba!... — Więc odmawiasz stanowczo odstawienia mnie na ląd? — pytałem. — Stanowczo! — rzekł. — Nigdy w życiu podczas tego strasznego wiatru południowo-zachodniego, „Vixen“ nie zbliży się do raf podwodnych w Ambleuteuse. — Dobrze zatem! — rzekłem. — Wsiądę do łodzi. — Napewno nie wyjdziesz żywym z tej przeprawy! — powiedział, spluwając na moje buty czarną śliną z prymki. Trzęsąc się ze złości już miałem rzucić się na niego, lecz rozważyłem, iż jestem sam przeciw sześciu i bez broni, powstrzymałem się tedy i przekroczywszy parapet, wskoczyłem do łodzi. Rzucono za mną mój pakunek, to jest trochę bielizny, zawiązanej w chustkę; dwóch majtków wskoczyło także, łódź odepchnięto i zaczęliśmy płynąć w kierunku wybrzeża. Noc zapadła, ah! jaka straszna noc!... Ciężkie chmury rozwichrzone, poszarpane sunęły z jednego na drugi koniec horyzontu. Na zachodzie zapadało słońce czerwone, lecz już osnute mgłą szarą: możnaby rzec potworny słup dymu, wznoszący się z olbrzymiego pożaru. Miejscami z pomiędzy chmur widniały długie pasy szkarłatne. Ocean cały otaczała obręcz ognista. A tam, za nami, raz podniesiony na falach, to znów zapadający, mały trzymasztowiec nikł z oczu powoli. Dwaj marynarze trzymali się ostro. Od czasu do czasu patrzyli na niebo i na brzeg daleki jeszcze. W obawie, aby nie cofnęli się wobec gwałtowności burzy, pytałem dla odwrócenia ich uwagi, co to za światła błyszczą w cieniu na prawo i na lewo. — To jest Bologne na północ, a Etaples na południe — odrzekł grzecznie jeden z marynarzy. Boulogne!... Etaples!... Ileż wspomnień wywołały te dwie nazwy!.. W Bologne, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, spędzaliśmy lato. Widziałem się małym chłopcem, spacerującym razem z ojcem na wybrzeża. Wszyscy odkrywali głowy za naszem zbliżeniem. Etaples!... Stamtąd uciekaliśmy. Lud zebrany na bulwarku wył, przeklinał kiedyśmy przechodzili, rzucano w nas kamieniami. Matka moja została zraniona w kolano. Pamiętam przekleństwa ojca, mój krzyk przerażenia, wściekłość nas wszystkich... Boulogne na północ, Etaples na południe, a pomiędzy tem w środku, zamek mój, zamek de Grobois!.. ...Wpatrywałem się w ciemności, starałem się wzrokiem je przebić, próbując dojrzeć sylwetkę starej wieżycy i zębate blanki na murach... — Cała ta strona, widzicie — ciągnął majtek — jest tylko strasznem pustem wybrzeżem. Ach! pierwszy to raz wysadzam tu zwierzynę waszego gatunku!.. — Za kogoż mnie zatem bierzesz?.. — rzekłem... — Oh! nie moja sprawa! Są rzeczy, o których lepiej nie mówić... — Myślisz, że jestem spiskowcem? — Powiedzieliście... Wreszcie, Boże dopomóż! myśmy do tego przyzwyczajeni. — Daję wam słowo honoru, że nim nie jestem. — A więc więzień uciekający? — Ani to... Majtek pochylił się nad wiosłem i zobaczyłem, że utkwił oczy w twarz moją. — Czy przypadkiem bylibyście szpiegiem Boneya?Przezwisko, nadane Bonapartemu w Anglji. — Ja... szpiegiem!... — krzyknąłem oburzony. — Dobrze, dobrze! Nie gniewajcie się — rzekł. — Wszystko jedno, niech mnie djabli wezmą, jeżeli wiem, kim jesteście!.. W każdym razie, gdybyście byli szpiegiem Boneya, nie ruszyłbym palcem, żeby was odwieźć, pomimo wszystko, coby na to kapitan powiedział. — No, no, nie mówmy źle o Boneyu — mruknął drugi majtek — to przyjaciel marynarzy. — Zdziwiło mnie takie odezwanie, gdyż nienawiść Anglików przeciw nowemu cesarzowi przechodziła wszystko, co można było sobie wyobrazić. Arystokracja i lud łączył by się w tem jako dla człowieka i jego polityki. — Jeżeli można przemycać trochę kawy i wódki, to dzięki tylko łasce Boneya — dodał majtek. Przypomniałem sobie wtedy, że Bonaparte bardzo był popularny u przemytników, odkąd zniósł przywilej handlu na kanale la Manche. Majtek wiosłował jedną ręką, a drugą pokazał na szarą i wzburzoną wodę: — Ta woda, to jest Boney... — rzekł pomiędzy zębami. Wy, którzy żyjecie w czasach spokojnych, nie potrafilibyście pojąć, jakie wzruszenie sprawiło mi tych kilka słów prostych. Zaledwie od lat dziesięciu znano tego człowieka, Bonapartego, z pochodzenia Włocha. Szczęście wzniosło go w górę z szybkością nie do uwierzenia. Podczas kiedy zadawano sobie pytania, kto on jest, on już spadł jak piorun na Włochy, gromił Austrjaków, podpisywał preliminarja pokojowe w Leoben, onieśmielał generałów na polu bitwy, wprowadzał w kłopot mężów stanu w radzie. Z niesłychaną zuchwałością zapuszczał się na Wschód i kiedy jeszcze podziwiano sposób, w jaki zrobił Egipt departamentem francuskim, on ukazał się powtórnie we Włoszech i gromił Austrję po raz drugi. Szedł naprzód tak prędko, jak odgłos jego sławy. Wszędzie, gdzie się pokazał, nowe zwycięstwa, przewrót rządów, zmiana granic. Holandja, Szwajcarja, istniały już tylko z nazwiska na mapie świata. Francja pochłaniała Europę. Ten gołowąsy oficer artylerji, namaszczony cesarz z woli ludu, zmiażdżył bez wysiłku dzikich jakobinów, przed którymi najwięksi królowie i najdumniejsza szlachta pochylali głowy. My, którzy obserwowaliśmy nawet jego najdrobniejsze czyny, skończyliśmy na uważaniu go za coś nadziemskiego, jakby za bóstwo opiekuńcze Francji. Jego świetne czyny pozostawiły w moim umyśle tak wielkie wrażenie, że kiedy marynarz angielki wskazał na wodę tajemniczą, mówiąc: „To jest Boney!“ — wstrzymałem oddech w szalonem oczekiwaniu, iż ujrzę wychodzącą z fal i bujającą po nad la Manche istotę olbrzymią o kształtach strasznych i groźnych. Lecz to, co miałem przed oczyma, nie podobne było zupełnie do tej wizji wyobraźni. Na północ wystawał przylądek bardzo długi, bardzo wąski, którego nazwy zapomniałem obecnie. Zrazu ginący w szarem otoczeniu, w miarę jak przebijaliśmy mgłę, miejscami błyskały nad nim światła, a niebawem był to już tylko wielki pas ogni ciemno-czerwonych. Wskazałem te ognie jednemu z majtków. — Co to jest? — zapytałem. — Obóz Boneya. Zobaczycie takich samych dwanaście stąd do Ostendy. Ach! ten mały Boney, on był gotów przebyć kanał, gdyby mógł ujść wzroku Nelsona, tylko... — Jakim sposobem Nelson wie, co robi Napoleon? — przerwałem. Majtek pokazał po przez moje ramię trzy światła błyszczące w oddali. — Pies na straży! — rzekł. — „Andromeda“ — dodał jego towarzysz. Ileż razy potem myślałem o tych ogniskach obozu Napoleona i o tych trzech światłach, drgających na okręcie Nelsona! Dwóch rywali stało naprzeciw siebie. Walka wieków minionych miała się ciągnąć w przyszłości... Lecz, niestety! czyż nie wiem, że wszystko jest już spełnione?.. Posuwaliśmy się naprzód gwałtownie. Ziemia ukazywała się teraz wyraźniej po nad falami. Naraz statek jakiś wynurzył się z cienia i ku nam się zbliżał. — Straż nadbrzeżna! — zawołał jeden z majtków. — Bill, mój stary źle z nami! — rzekł drugi, wsuwając coś za cholewę grubego buta. Statek jednak, spostrzegłszy nas, oddalił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Dwaj majtkowie spojrzeli na siebie, ocierają rękawami pot z czoła. — Zdaje się, że ich sumienie nie jest od naszego spokojniejsze — przemówił pierwszy. — A ja byłbym szedł o zakład, że to są strażnicy. — Widocznie nie my jedni dziś wieczór przewozimy towar zakazany — zauważył drugi. Lecz, do wszystkich djabłów, co to może być za statek?.. Niech mnie powieszą, jeżeli wiem! Kiedy go zobaczyłem, schowałem w but rulon tabaki z Trinidad. He, Bill, puszczaj... skończmy raz! W minutę dno stuknęło o piasek wybrzeża. Wziąłem zawiniątko i wyskoczyłem z łodzi. Nie było już widać na niebie ani czerwonych smug zachodu, ani poszarpanych obłoków; wszystko osłaniał mrok głęboki. Chciałem ostatni raz spojrzeć na łódź, lecz już znikła!.. Nic, tylko huk grzmotów, wycie wichrów!.. W taki to sposób, w pierwszych dniach r. 1805, powróciłem po trzynastu latach wygnania, do kraju, którego rodzina moja była przez kilkanaście wieków chwałą i podporą. Kraj ten surowo się z nami obszedł, usługi nasze wynagrodził zniewagami, wygnaniem i konfiskatą majątków; zapomniałem jednak o wszystkiem, kiedy klęcząc na wilgotnym żwirze, całowałem ziemię błogosławioną. ----